Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Yellow Diamond is the main antagonist of the Cartoon Network series Steven Universe. She is one of the Matriarchs of the Gem Homeworld. She is voiced by Patti LuPone. Appearance Yellow Diamond, as one of the rulers of Homeworld, is of a massive size, her height making a common pearl's pale in comparison. She has a pointed, upturned nose, plump lips and an unusually long neck. Her hair is a short bob with two spiked tips. She has black eyebrows, and black markings around both her eyes, which are bright yellow with diamond shaped pupils. She wears a black and olive bodysuit similar to the ones worn by Jasper, Peridot and Garnet, as well as a yellow coat with very large shoulder pads and a cutout for her gemstone. She also wears gloves of a slightly darker yellow and very dark olive yellow boots. Personality Yellow Diamond, like most Homeworld Gems, is shown to care little for the Earth and organic life. As shown in her debut, she is cold, ruthless and cruel. She states that she would get great satisfaction to see the Earth destroyed. When Peridot contacted her, she was annoyed by her multiple failures and cared only about bringing her back to Homeworld so she could continue her other assignments. In "Message Received", she is shown to be an extremely arrogant tyrant who shows little-to-no concern for non-Gem worlds and only cares about things that matter to her. More so, she seems to have a temper as she appeared to be furious when Peridot referred to her as a "clod". She seems to detest organic lifeforms, and she has a rather strong hatred for the Earth, most likely due to the success of the rebellion. History Yellow Diamond was first mentioned by Jasper in the Season One episode "The Return." Yellow Diamond is most likely either the leader of the Gem Homeworld, or Jasper's and Peridot's superior given the fact that both Gems have a yellow diamond on their outfits. Yellow Diamond also appears to be a greatly feared Gem given Peridot's and Lapis' reactions to Jasper mentioning her. Yellow Diamond's role in the series is still shrouded in mysteries, and she has yet to make a physical appearance in the series. However, many people claim that Yellow Diamond could be seen briefly during a screening of Steven Universe while Rebecca Sugar was attending the San Diego Comic-Con. She could be shown giving a side glance while she was conversing with Peridot, Lapis, and Jasper. It was confirmed that by Rebecca Sugar herself that she was, in fact, the notorious Yellow Diamond. Her main goals are still unknown. Yellow Diamond first appears in person in the episode "Message Received." Appearances Season 1 *"The Return" (mentioned) Season 2 *"Cry for Help" (mentioned) *"Catch and Release" (mentioned) *"It Could've Been Great" (mentioned) (mural) *"Message Received" (debut) *"Log Date 7 15 2" (mentioned) Shorts *"We are the Crystal Gems" (cameo) Trivia *Yellow Diamond is the fifth gem to have a last name. Due to the fact that her gem has two words in its name, the first being Rose Quartz, the second being Dessert Glass, the third being Watermelon Tourmaline, the fourth being Lapis Lazuli, the sixth being Rainbow Quartz, the seventh being Blue Diamond, the eight being Blue Pearl and the nineth being Yellow Pearl. *In Gemology, Diamonds are the stones of truth and victory. *Yellow Diamond was also mentioned in the episode "The Return." *In "Catch and Release" Peridot states that she has not received a response from Yellow Diamond since her distress message in "Cry for Help." *She is shown physically for the first time in "Message Received". *She is most likely the Yellow Gem seen on the mural in the episode "Serious Steven." *She's speculated as being a member of the "Diamond Authority," which is later revealed to be true. *It is possible Yellow Diamond will appear in the upcoming episode "Hit The Diamond." *Before her voice actress was confirmed to be Patti LuPone, it was rumored that Yellow Diamond would be voiced by Rebecca Sugar, the creator of the "Steven Universe" show. Gemstone Gallery YD_-_GIF.gif Official_Yellow_Diamond.png Silhouette_of_Yellow_Diamond.png|Silhouette of Yellow Diamond Yellow_Diamond's_back_color.png Tumblr_o0l4bxxod91r82j2ro1_1280.gif|Yellow Diamond mural Yellow_Diamond.png|Yellow Diamond original design from We Are The Crystal Gems (SDCC 2015). YD_early.png|Yellow Diamond early design from Message Received (Storyboard). YD_reveal.png|Yellow Diamond new design from Message Received. Yellow_Diamond_Pissed.png|Yellow Diamond mad at Peridot for calling her a clod Bitch,_don't_care.png|Yellow Diamond with her Pearl Video Category:TV Show Villains Category:Super villains Category:Big Bad Category:Aliens Category:Abusers